Arios Gundam
How Arios Gundam joined the Tourney The new fighter body of Arios is meant for high speed flight and close combat, without compromising performance in atmospheric flight. Unlike its allied Gundams, Arios is a unit that focusses on speed rather than firepower. The unit also duals as a semi-mobile armor against enemy units. Kyrios originally had a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon that could grab enemy units and destroy them with an electro-blade. While Arios has no physical shield, the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's fighter form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units to either remove a mobile suit out of the combat zone or literally clip them down with its GN particle infused pincer. The clavical antennas that were formerly on Kyrios' shoulders were moved to the head. Arios also has stabilizer devices located all over its body including its ankles, knees, and back. By using the GN Particle's mass manipulation ability, they are able to act as high performance aircraft control mechanisms, while Arios is in the air. To increase the effectiveness and survivability of combat, GN Archer was added to Arios' overall arsenal. The unit was formerly a Third Generation Gundam, but Celestial Being engineers evolved the design of a tail booster into a transformable MS unit for Arios. GN Archer is still a Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower with GN Missiles; the GN Cannon aspect of the original Tail Booster was never incorporated. GN Archer can break off from Arios for independent combat to help relieve Arios on missions, but needs to return to Arios to recharge as the unit is dependent on Arios for GN Particles. It is for this reason that Arios' GN Drive is located beneath the torso in between its left and right legs instead of being inside the chest like Kyrios. The placement here allows the GN Archer to directly connect to it via its nose and allows smooth GN Particle charging when the two units are combined. Similar to its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contain sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective beam shield, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. Unlike its predecessor, Arios does not have its Gundam face revealed underneath it during Flight Mode. This change was done because the need to "notify the presence of a Gundam" was no longer necessary in 2312 and also as an attempt to maximize the aerodynamics of the unit. For Arios to transform into mobile suit mode, the legs extend from their fixed position, and the feet fold inwards, covered by the sub wings on the legs. The large wings on the knees flip inwards to become Arios' kneecaps. The arms will then unfold from their locked in position and the rear skirt rotates downward. The sensor on Arios' nosecone flips backward, allowing the pincers to fold downwards and serve as shoulder armor. The head then untucks from its fixed position, revealing the transformed Arios. While hunting down Albanian mobsters seeking war, Allelujah Haptism and the Arios Gundam learn of a martial arts competition, the second Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Flying there, Allelujah makes one of the preliminary fighters, En his training partner. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Arios Gundam floats in midair with its arms spread. After the announcer calls its name Arios Gundam goes into Fighter Mode, flies to the camera, then goes to its normal mode and does a GN Beam Saber as Allelujah says "Allelujah Haptism, zoning in on the target." Special Moves GN Twin Beam Rifle (Neutral) Arios Gundam fires two beams from the GN Twin Beam Rifle. GN Sub Machine Gun (Side) Shoots with beam machine gun to the front. B can be tapped for more hits. Rotates to hit a wide radius in front of it. Sky Shootout (Up) Hops into the air and shoots from machine guns. Bird Jet (Down) Transforms into plane form to charge forward for consecutive hits. Rain Fire (Hyper Smash) Rapidly shoots its rifles and beam machineguns while Allelujah says "Ka-zam!". This stops after nine seconds. Deathflight (Final Smash) Transforms into plane form to pierce through enemies in path. As it spirals upwards, it transforms back into its Mobile Suit form to fire from its rifle. Victory Animations #Arios Gundam spin dives while swinging the beam sabers then Allelujah says "Without techniques to combat enemy attacks, wouldn't you feel like death is just around the corner?" #Arios Gundam goes into Fighter Mode then flies a bit as Allelujah says "I have to change the world with this Gundam... After all, fighting is the only thing a Super Soldier can do." #Arios Gundam shoots its beam machineguns, then boosts in plane form, then swings its beam rifle while Allelujah says "How's this for you?! Allelujah!" On-Screen Appearance Arios Gundam flies in using Fighter Mode, then goes into Mobile suit form as Allelujah says "That was your last warning. We are going to launch our attack." Trivia *Arios Gundam's rival is the orange-haired student underneath the martial arts master Metamura and once brainwashed for Team Ichigaki, En. *Allelujah Haptism shares his English voice actor with Kai Shiden (in Guncannon). *Alellujah Haptism shares his Japanese voice actor with Vanilla Ice, Shawn. *Allelujah Haptism shares his French voice actor with Cao Pi, Swanky Kong, Fredward Jones, Alex Mason, Pannacotta Fugo, Yoshikage Kira and Kosaku Kawajiri. *Allelujah Haptism shares his German voice actor with Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Prince Fluff, Cliff Hanger, Dusclops. *Allelujah Haptism shares his Arabic voice actor with Ghirahim, Lyon Vastia, Feng Wei, Coyote Starrk, Rusl, 4-LOM, Jack Levin, Jake X4, J, Cody Travers and Appule. *Allelujah Haptism shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Knight Gundam. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters